The ideal time for explosion in conventional four-stroke engines is during maximum compression of the combustible gas. However, this time, although ideal for explosion, is not so as far as the position of the crankshaft is concerned. Indeed, when compression is maximum, that part of the crankshaft attached to the connecting rod is at its highest point of displacement. An important part of the force resulting from the explosion which causes the piston to move in a downward rectilinear direction, is lost due to friction. Consequently, it is only a lesser part of this force which gives the crankshaft its circular motion. Hence, as far as the crankshaft is concerned, its ideal position during explosion would be when it extends perpendicular to the connecting rod. To provide this feature in a conventional internal combustion engine would not be beneficial since what would be gained with respect to the crankshaft would be loss in the power transmitted: indeed, when the crankshaft is in a perpendicular position with respect to the piston, the latter has already travelled a certain distance and has lost an important portion of its motive force.